24 April 1984
Show ; Name *John Peel ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1984-04-24 ; Comments *Gets Kid Jensen to read out the details of the French band as he has "quadruple nationality" but he gets it wrong and introduces del Amitri instead. *Peel & Jensen find some ruined partially signed pictures of Peter Powell in the studio bin, so decide to hold a competition to win them - the question is "how many weeks holiday has Peter Powell had so far this year?" *Jensen points out that Peter Powell is growing a beard and looks a bit like one of the Village People. Peel then draws a beard on the photos. *John seems very taken with the del Amitri session - probably the only time anyone has ever said "why aren't there more del Amitri records?" *Peel mentions that the stuff he gets sent from Recommended Records smell much nicer than anyone else's releases. Sessions *del Amitri #1. First broadcast of session recorded 1984-03-31. *Billy Bragg #2. Repeat of session recorded 1984-02-21 and first broadcast 27 February 1985. Tracklisting File a cuts in *Les Calamités: Toutes Les Nuits (single) Red Rose @ *del Amitri: Heard Through A Wall (session) # *Bob Wills & His Texas Playboys: The Twin Guitar Special # @ (tape flip on File a) *Eek-A-Mouse: Gunshot A Cry (LP - Assassinator) RAS # *Billy Bragg: St Swithin's Day (session) # *Cramps: You've Got Good Taste (single) Red Rose # @ ~ *Jonny Bankcheck: The Runaway (12" single) Memo # *Percy Sledge: True Love Travels On A Gravel Road (LP - Any Day Now) Charly @ *del Amitri: Crows In The Wheat Field (session) ~ *Die Zwei: Grapsch (The Communist Party Mix) (12" single) Mercury *Cold Dance: Choice (EP) Xcentric Noise (tape flip in the middle) ~ *Sugar Minott: Frontline (LP - Buy Off The Bar) Power House *Billy Bragg: Lovers' Town (session) # @ *Attrition: Monkey In A Bin (split 12" single with Schamanen Circel - Ocвoбoждeниe) Recording Union § *Kid Thomas: Wail Baby Wail (EP - Rockin' This Joint Tonite With Kid Thomas) JSP @ *Screaming Tribesmen: Igloo (single) Sonics ~ *Minuteman: Voodoo Slaves (single) Sonics ~ *del Amitri: Breaking Bread (session) ~ *Dells My Life Is So Wonderful (When You're Around) (LP - Moving On Up) Kent @ *Golden Palominos: Clean Plate LP - The Golden Palominos) OAO *Frankie Goes To Hollywood: Love Has Got A Gun (LP - The Zulu Compilation Zulu *Billy Bragg: Myth Of Trust (session) # *Mad Professor: Claps Like Thunder (LP - Jah Shaka Meets Mad Progessor At Ariwa Studios) Ariwa (tape flip towards the end) § *Sound: Golden Soldiers (LP - Shock Of Daylight) Statik Records § *News From Babel: Black Gold (LP - Sirens & Silences / Work Resumed On The Tower) Re § *Orson Family: River Of Desire (12" single- River Of Desire) Red Rose *del Amitri: Deceive Yourself In Ignorant Heaven (session) *Bobby Foster & His Orchestra: Angel Of Love (2xLP - Hey Hey) Red Lightning @ *Billy Bragg: To Have & To Have Not (session) # (File b ends during track) *Folk Devils: Hank Turns Blue (single) Ganges (tape cuts out) Tracks marked § also available on Peel Late April Early May 1984 Tracks marked # also available on File b Tracks marked @ also available on File c Tracks marked ~ also available on The Peel Tapes Vol. 1 File ;Name *a) 1984-04-24 John Peel Radio 1 (incomplete).flac *b) peel84-1.mp3 *c) John Peel 1984-04-24 gw.mp3 *d) 1984-04-25-05-10 Peel Late April Early May 1984.mp3 (from 12:28 to 23:56) ;Length *a) 01:51:48 *b) 32:37 *c) 23:19 *d) 11:28 *a) Incomplete Show. The Sessions are both complete, all that is missing if the first one or two tracks and the outro ;Other *a) T309 and T310 of the 400 Box *b) One of Mark's Mixtapes *c) Gumtree tape ;Available * a) http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?lzznw2uz5dm * b) Mooo * c) Mooo Category:1984 Category:Shared Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:400 Box Category:Scottish Gumtree Tapes Category:Weatherman22's Tapes